Deceitful Royalty
by This.Serph
Summary: Jade DeValence, the heir of a kingdom ruled strictly...by woman. In an attempt to fool the city of Emerald, Jade masqurades as the newest "heiress" to the throne and must guard their families secret. -Yaoi. Heavy Lemon-
1. Prologue And Chapter 1

**Title**: Deceitful Royalty  
**Author**: William Birkin [Little Willy Birkin]  
**Pairing**: N/A  
**Disclaimer**: _I_ own Jade De Valence, characters mentioned and this storyline. Using them without my permission with get you shot.  
**Notes**: Whoo. An original character. Neat-o! [Lyrics: All American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret]

Prologue and Chapter One

-------------------------------------------------------  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?  
When we live such fragile lives.  
It's the best way we survive.  
I got around a time or two.  
Just to waste my time with you.

* * *

_I'm lying when I'm lying and even when I'm not…  
__I'm lying when I'm lying and even when I tell the truth…_

---Prologue---

Jade De Valence. A male born within a kingdom ruled entirely by women by a decree of customs and tradition. Many wouldn't see the problem with this if they knew nothing of the Emerald Kingdom or their situation.

The decree states that within the City of Emerald the kingdom must be ran by women. To them, they view women as they highest entity and more powerful then men could ever be. Perhaps not physically, but mentally and intellectually. The decree also states that any heiress born to the current ruler--as per custom the kingdom has always been ruled by the De Valence family--was to become the next queen. However, if an heir is born, he is nothing more then a prince and could not take over the kingdom. On the account that there be only one heiress and she either dies or can not complete her duty, the crown is then handed down to the next generation of De Valence. Either a sister of the previous queen or a relative.

Amelia De Valence was the current ruler during the time Jade was born. However, Amelia was a selfish woman and believed that because she was the direct descendant, the crown should stay within the front line of the royal family. Unfortunately, she produced an heir. A beautiful boy with perfect skin, silky sand colored hair and distinctive green eyes; like emeralds. Even with him being a male, she loved him and would never give him up for the world. But with Jade's feministic appeal, Amelia devised a plan and because the butler, a doctor and nurse--who were both killed after Jade's birth--and her husband were the only ones there when she gave birth, she told the City of Emerald that she had given birth to a beautiful little girl and named _her_ Jade. Amelia even went so far is put make up on him and dress him in outfits for girls.

Amelia was ill at the time and the delivery of a healthy baby was a blessing. Because there was a risk of death or even an ill-born child, Amelia decided not to try for a baby girl and even if she was well, she loved Jade more then life itself. She taught him everything she knew and even read to him and provided him with a private tutor.

Growing up wasn't easy for Jade. The only person he could confide in was Christopher, their butler.

In any other situation, knowing Jade's secret would've gotten Christopher killed but because Amelia was aware of their closeness, she decided to allow for Christopher to continue living and made him sign a contract that if he were to ever tell the secret, he would be killed.

When a rumor erupted that Jade was in fact, male, Christopher did his best to discourage this rumor and thus suggested to Amelia that Jade wear clothing that covered his chest and had a collar.

At seventeen, Jade took over the throne when Amelia passed from her chronic disease. Disheartened by his mothers death, happy-go-lucky Jade De Valence became bitter and cold and even though he and Christopher had been close, they slowly became distant.

Crushed, Christopher never faltered in his duties as butler and stood by Jade's side; no matter what he did.

------End Prologue------

Chapter One: Angel, Angel

------  
_Angel, angel.  
__The white roses bloomed yesterday. Will you come out to see them?  
The birds reached dawn today. Will you be there to dance with them?  
__The leaves will all change tomorrow. Will you go and bless them?  
__------_

It was hot and the collared dress wasn't helping the matter at all. He was stuck and didn't even see a good reason why he had to wear such a ridiculous outfit. No one had visited the castle all day and even with the idiots guards and the rest of those who worked under him, he still didn't think it was reasonable for such attire. No one had even given him a good argument on this issue.

"If no one comes…"

He rolled emerald colored hues and pushed himself up off the throne. Sitting there all day was a pain, anyway and even though they all believed that Jade was flat chested there were still the many perverts that took it upon themselves to try and look down his dresses. Jade was probably the only person who didn't understand why men did this or had such an…obsession with breasts or why it mattered how big or small they were. Perhaps it was because Amelia had risen him with more morals then that or perhaps it was because he was given the chance to live as a woman and understand where they lied in such a sexist world.

Jade was on the level of women. He understood them more then any other man ever would and maybe that was because of his situation. He wasn't interested in breasts or any of the things that men usually talked or thought about.

He stepped down the narrow hall and up the spiraling staircase. The light fixtures that hung from the ceiling lightly illuminated his room, the candle's flame dancing against the wall in all but simple pattern. It gave the room a soft glow and a gentle one at that which made Jade complacent and rather…halcyon.

"Now where the hell..?"

He stepped, rather delicately--as if walking on glass--over to the door and snagged the first person that was to pass.

"Fetch Christopher for me, please."  
"At once, my Lady."

He snorted at the title once the maid was gone.

"My Lord…my Lord…"

Rolling his eyes, Jade shut the door to his chambers, standing before a full length mirror. He stood in profile, pressing his hand against his stomach and the intricate lacing of the dress. His hand trailed down his side, grabbing at the bottom part of the dress and lifting it just enough to view the stocking covered legs. He pursed red covered lips, staring at the black lined eyes and the blue eye shadow.

"If only for a day…I wish to be who I really."  
"Even if that's what you wished, what would come of it were Amelia to find out?"

Jade tipped his head and glanced over to stare at Christopher who was standing just before the door. His arm was up, a white towel draped over it. His hair was just as black as the ebony suit he wore and his eyes…the eyes of the devil; red. He had this look to him…one that would have made Jade's skin crawl had he no been so used to the other. Despite that, Christopher was beautiful in his own way.

"Help me get out of this, please."  
"As you wish, my _Lord_."

Jade nodded towards the title. Christopher was the only one allowed to get away with calling him that because he was the only one who knew what Jade really was. He was also the only one to ever see Jade naked or even lay so much as a hand on him and even though Jade no longer felt close to Christopher, he never would have chosen any other person to replace him. He watched in the mirror was white gloved clad hands reached up to unlace the back of the dress and sighed in relief when it loosened. He slid his arms out of the sleeves and then stepped out of the dress.

"Please, sit."

Complying, Jade settled himself down into a chair and lifted his foot. The stockings were slipped off, along with the rest of his attire worn underneath the dress and Jade was left stark naked in the chair.

"Which dress should I retrieve?"  
"The long one."  
"Of course."

Christopher turned from the naked male, not needing an elaboration on the dress, and walked to the dresser-closet. He opened the dual oak doors and eased a long, dark pink and light pink dress from a hook along with a matching, light pink clothe and several belts. He set the items over the back of a chair and crouched in front of the dresser-closet, pulling out a lower drawer; picking out a pair of knee-high stockings.

"Christopher?"  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
"There are no angels in this room…are there?"  
"Of course there are. You are blessed; no matter how you see it."  
"I doubt I'd call it blessed."

What was the word for it? What could he really call it? There was no blessing in this and even if there was, he couldn't see it. There was nothing there but apparently Christopher could see the beauty in this…curse. That was what it was. A curse and nothing more. There was no blessing in any of this or the lack of angels in the rooms around him.

_Angel, angel.  
__The white roses bloomed yesterday. Will you come out to see them?  
The birds reached dawn today. Will you be there to dance with them?  
__The leaves will all change tomorrow. Will you go and bless them?_

_Call the children out to play. They've all been good today.  
__Where were you when I lost my way?  
__There are no angels in this room. No angels there to guide me._

_Angel, Angel.  
__The white roses bloomed yesterday. Will you come out to see them?  
__The birds reached dawn today. Will you be there to dance with them?  
__The leaves will all change tomorrow. Will you go and bless them?_

Jade was now perfectly fit in a weather appropriate dress. It was light and made of the finest material. It was like a robe that was held closed by a cloth and a few belts around his middle. The sleeves were lengthy as well as the bottom of the dress; almost like a train on a wedding dress.

Christopher had left him standing in the middle of the room. Alone and without an angel. The room, despite the many candles and even the heat, was cold. He wondered how many times he'd brought up the poem of the angels his mother had once told him and even when he knew she was lying, he believed her even still. He knew that there would never be an angel for him because of what he was and because of the secrets he was keeping. The secret of his gender was not the only secret he was keeping.

Frowning, Jade left the room and descended the stairs. He stepped on linoleum floor and almost danced across it, keeping an arm looped around his middle. He wondered, just a little, where Christopher had disappeared to. Since giving him the cold shoulder, Jade hadn't spent any time with Christopher. Even now, he was wondering why he was even thinking about him. He was nothing more then his butler and had once been his closest friend. But something in him made him stop. Maybe it was the death of Amelia. His mother left him with everything and his father…he was nothing but a joke. He no longer existed in Jade's life. When he left was all so blurry to him. Perhaps it was because the duty had made Jade lose all his senses and he finally had to grow up.

But, what did that have anything to o with pushing Christopher away? What did it have to do with Christopher at all? He had done thing and it wasn't his fault that Amelia had died. It wasn't his fault that Jade was given such a big responsibly such as ruling the throne and masquerading as a woman.

Even with Amelia gone, even if Jade could have voluntarily stepped down and handed the title off, he didn't want to go against his mother's wishes. Even if she was gone that only person Jade told himself…_believed_ that the only one he could ever love was…is his mother and that there was no one else in the world that would love him like she had. But there was Christopher. He loved Jade like a brother and would have done almost anything for him. It might have been because Jade was too scared to become close to anyone…

When Jade stepped out onto the balcony into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the castle, he squinted, holding his hand up over his eyes to stare out over the City of Emerald. He rested slender hands on the railing, leaning up against it. He watched the patrons of the city go about their usual work and watched the children play in the fields.

"My Lady! Are you well today?"

Jade tipped his head, leaning over the railing just enough to see a man, about his age, standing below. His hair was brunette and side swept. He was wearing a black suit and carried a leather brief case. Round glasses was perched upon the bridge of his nose and even with them, he looked handsome. He was Sebastian Gabriel Vincent, the city's most popular, handsome and successful lawyer and he was in love with Jade. Not with the male side of Jade. But the fake Jade. The Jade the city all saw.

"I'm well, thank you! How are you, Mr. Vincent?"  
"I am also well. The weather is hot and I've been working rather hard today. Will you not come out to see the roses when they bloom?"  
"I shall not deny them my graceful presence. For I will only grace them with death."  
"Do not think so low of yourself, my Lady. Your presence shall bless them with life!"  
"I do not think for a moment that I would ever do such a thing, kind sir."  
"Oh, sweet Jade. When will you ever come out to play?"  
"When the leaves change. Good bye, Mr. Lawyer."  
"Don't be so cold…"

Jade frowned, brushing his fingers over the railing as he brushed back locks of sandy hair. Even if his hair was short, he still looked like a girl.

"I'm only cold because I have to be, Sebastian. Perhaps you should escort Ms. Evers to the blooming of roses. For she is very fond of you."  
"But she is not you, dear Jade."  
"You do not want me. For there are many who deserve your more then I. Your love is unrequited."  
"And who could that be?"  
"Good bye, Sebastian."

Jade stepped back from the balcony and through the double stained glass doors. He knew that he could never return the love Sebastian had for him and even if he did, he'd have to hide and if Sebastian requested children? What then would he do? What would then happen when the lights when out at night and the clothes came off…

"Jade! Jade, please…"

But Jade ignored him. Even if Sebastian accepted him for being male, there was nothing that would ever bring Jade to love him. He has handsome, yes, but that was all. Besides, Ms. Evers would have been everything Sebastian needed. She was a woman, a real woman and beautiful and had it not been for Jade, she would have been the most beautiful in all of Emerald. She came from a respectable family. She could provide Sebastian with a family; children and a nice house with a white picked fence out in the country.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian…I truly am…"

_Angel, Angel.  
__Where were you when I lost my wings?_

---End. Chapter One---

---

Author's Notes:  
If you're wondering about the poem, "Angel, Angel", I wrote it. If you read closely, it reveals the reason behind their conversation. If you didn't catch it, Jade's mother once told him that in every room he ever stood in, there would be an angel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Deceitful Royalty

**Author**: William Birkin [Little Willy Birkin]

**Pairing**: N/A

**Disclaimer**: _I_ own Jade De Valence, characters mentioned and this storyline. Using them without my permission with get you shot.

**Notes**: Whoo. An original character. Neat-o! [Lyrics: Damhnait Doyle - Say What You Will]

Chapter Two

* * *

Say what you will, before it's too late  
Say what you will  
Say what you will, before it's too late  
Say what you will  
All the time that I was holding back  
Just trying to protect myself  
I want you to know  
I loved you more then that

* * *

_I was once told that this was wrong…  
I was once told that there was no place for this…  
Love knows no gender._

Chapter Two: Butterflies, pt. 1

------

_The butterflies will sing their song.  
A song filled with sorrow.  
The red and blue and gold trimmed wings.  
And poison on their fingers._

_------_

It was nearing midnight, or at least that was what the grandfather clock said when Jade glanced over to it. He hadn't slept since the previous night and even when he did manage to fall asleep, he was rudely awaken by someone or something that didn't exactly want him to sleep. It was mostly due to the heat and because he had to leave his windows open, despite their height, he couldn't be too careful. There were always freaks and psychos that wandered the streets and night would attempt to climb up the length of the mansion and through the window.

The breeze was light, but still felt cool against his bare skin. He had locked the doors to his room in case someone, other then Christopher, decided to pay him a visit during the night. There was no need for them to be anywhere near his chambers at such an hour, anyway.

He slipped out of bed, tugging a silk robe around his form and moved to the open window. Thankfully the night air during this time was always cooler then when the sun rose and this was the time Jade could really relax. But earlier events were bugging him. Had Sebastian really confessed his love to him? Or was there some other reason for this entire thing?

"…_The weather is hot and I've been working rather hard today. Will you not come out to see the roses when they bloom?""But she is not you, dear Jade."_

He was right. Elizabeth Evers was not him and she never would be. She would never bare the secrets Jade carried upon his back, that everyday he saw Sebastian from the carriage window, it crushed him a little more to know that such a handsome man was so much in love him and Jade could never return that love and even if he did, it would go no where.

He sighed, leaning forward to watch the butterflies flutter around at such a time during the night amongst the flowers that lined the driveways. They were beautiful; red and blue and gold trimmed wings.

Jade could remember when his mother was alive. They both loved the butterflies so much that at night, they'd go and sit in the garden to watch them and sometimes would stay there until dawn. Those were the days Jade wanted back. All the lost memories of his mother. All the things he could never get back and there wasn't a soul who really remembered her. All the pictures of her were empty. The face in the paintings were expressionless; so unlike his mother. She was a kind woman. Gentle and loving. She wore so many expressions on her fact that at times, Jade could never read her; these paintings did her no justice. They weren't really her even if they were.

Jade tipped his head, gazing up at the moon as he tugged the robe against himself a little more.

"I wish you were here, mother. Why did you leave me?"

He already knew the reason; there wasn't one. "God" had chosen her to die, even knowing that she had a life here on earth and had it not been for the fact that the illness took her life, Jade would have been able to carry on a normal, male life and perhaps be, as one would put it, normal. But he wasn't and knew that he never would be and it was only in front of Christopher that he could ever be a true male.

Pushing back from the wall, Jade slipped the robe off and laid it over the back of the chair before climbing back into the bed. He had finally grown tired and knowing that no one had yet decided to come and climb through the window at all, he was at ease and this time, when the attempt of sleep was there, he finally managed to actually rest.

* * *

Christopher had risen at half past seven and had thus prepared the staff for their daily duties aside from making the tea because he believed that only he could make tea that was fitting enough for Jade but also because he knew that by the time the tea was served, Jade would still be in bed and still as naked as ever.

However, Christopher's thoughts were not on the boiling pot of water in front of him but on Jade. He'd been with the boy for quite some time now and yet his heart yearned for Jade's eternal happiness. Not once had he truly seen the other happy since Amelia died. He had never see the young master smile or laugh. Those emotions, along with memories, had faded with his mother.

"_Jade, careful! You'll cut your knees and rip your new dress."_  
"_I promise, mama. I'll be careful!"_

_A small "girl", dressed in a pink and white dress with sandy colored locks pinned up in pig tails, was standing on top of a pile of rocks, a beautiful woman standing just beyond the path between herself and the girl._

_The woman was beautiful. Her hair was silky and a light brown that draped over her shoulders and stopped just at the small of her back. Her face was youthful and her eyes were the most beautiful green he had ever seen. This was Christopher's first year working for the De Valence family and there had not been a moment when he saw the little "girl" stop smiling or laughing. Had not seen the happiness falter from "her" visage._

_Jade hurried off through the flowers, singing a tune of butterflies as Christopher stood just beyond them._

"_The butterflies will sing their song.  
__A song filled with sorrow.__  
The red and blue and gold trimmed wings.  
__And poison on their fingers.__  
_

_The butterflies will lift my heart.  
__Bring me a lovely prayer.__They'll take my soul and turn it gold.  
My mother and I forever._

_The butterflies with sing their song.__A song of torment and ego.__Their wings are black and cracked with holes;  
My mother burned with them."_

_He stopped, jumped through the flowers and butterflies and yelled "boo!" to his mother. She jumped and giggled and scooped up her child in her arms and held him close to her chest. She pressed her cherry colored lips to the tip of his nose and placed a kiss to the area._

"_Who loves you most, dear Jade?"_  
"_You do momma, you do."_  
"_Who needs you most of all?"_  
"_My momma."_

_Jade's smile grew and then faded as he opened his mouth, a silent scream._

The image before was horrifying and even though he wanted to look away, he could. Christopher stood there like a deer caught in the headlights and stared at what was.

_Jade frantically moved away from his mother. He was screaming, but it was silent. In fact, Christopher noticed everything was silent and time stood still. _

_Her face was twisted with pain and her skin was peeling from her muscles. She was on the ground, crawling towards Jade. He was yelling something, mouthing something…"Mommy!" Amelia was still inching towards her son and reached out for him. "Ja--_

_--CRASH!_

Christopher blinked, hard, shaking his head to pry himself from the distorted memory. He tried to repress it again and again and it haunted him. He couldn't do a thing to save either one of them. Jade, from seeing the agony of his mother and illness eat away at her and Amelia from suffering and leaving the only child she ever knew and loved. He looked down, frowning at the scattered pieces of the cup and bent down to pick them up.

"Great…"

Frowning, he dropped the pieces into the garbage and plucked another from it's hook to pour more tea and stopped. Sitting upon the rim of the sugar cube cup was a butterfly. It didn't seem to mind Christopher's presence at all as it uncurled the tube for a mouth to taste the sugar in the cup. Christopher and leaned closer and his eyes widened in fear.

"_The butterflies will sing their song.__A song filled with sorrow.__  
The red and blue and gold trimmed wings.__  
And poison on their fingers…"  
The red and blue and gold trimmed wings…_

Legend once stated that a man graced with the presence of a butterfly who had red and blue and gold trimmed wings would die of poisoning; it was inevitable. Some believed it so much that when they saw these butterflies in their dreams, they would go the next day to confess their sins at a confessional. Some even shut themselves in their homes and tried to ward off the evil.

There were never any deaths reported after these "sightings" and the myth had dissolve several centuries ago until just a few years back several elderly woman and even a rather feminine male were found dead and police reports stated that there was a crumpled butterfly near their bodies and each were described as having red and blue and gold trimmed wings. The case had been closed and the victims were said to have "died of mysterious cause."

Just like the butterfly found near Amelia's body…

Christopher frowned. That detail of the story was never told to Jade and before he could ever see the butterfly, they had disposed of it. Jade would never know the truth. Would never know that his mother was the victim of a sorrowful butterfly that sang a tune of death.

_The butterflies will sing their song__A song filled with sorrow.__The red and blue and gold trimmed wings.  
They'll bring your death tomorrow._

_Christopher waved his hand, shooing the butterfly away and then headed up to Jade's room. His heart was pounding and it felt as if it would breaking through his chest. He could hear it in his ears. He swallowed hard, trying to push the thought away. It was nothing more then a legend and the butterflies found was merely a coincidence…_

_He gently rapped on the door before pushing it open, stepping into the room._

"_My Lord. I've brought you your t--"_

_He stared at the figure sitting on the window sill. Jade was dressed in a long, dark blue kimono. It was tied around his middle by a light blue bow. His face was lightly painted with make-up, blues to match his dress and light pink lipstick covered pale lips. Parts of his hair were tucked back and held in place by bobby pins and for a moment, Christopher could've swore he had wings. Beautiful wings. Large and inviting._

"_--Topher? Christopher!"_

"_Y-Yes, my lord?"_  
"_Is something wrong?"_  
"_No, my lord. I'm sorry. I've brought your tea."_  
"_Thank you, dear Christopher. Please let it over there."_  
"_Of course."_

_He turned just enough to set the saucer and cup onto a small, circular silver platter that was held up by two, intertwined chimeras. _

"_Christopher, tell me something."_

"_What is it?"_  
"_I want the truth. Why couldn't I see my mother after she died?"_  
"_M-My lord…"_

_--End. Chapter Two--_


End file.
